Primera cita
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Kid esta nervioso por su primera cita con Chrona y simplemente piensa lo peor ¿Se cumpliran sus sombrios pensares? KXC, Songfic


Okay, hola a todos aquí vengo con otro one-shot por pedido de mi amiga Jumbiie-chan, espero les guste.

Canción: First date by Blink128

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En el coche solamente no puedo esperar  
Para recogerte en nuestra primera cita  
¿Está bien si sostengo tu mano?  
¿Estará mal si pienso que cojea al bailar?  
_

Sus armas se estaban despidiendo de él y dándole las últimas recomendaciones pero realmente Kid tenía la mente lejos de ahí, estaba ansioso por subirse a su coche y salir de ahí a por su novia: Chrona.

Pero al mismo tiempo le saltaban mil dudas a la cabeza, era su primera cita y no quería arruinarla. Mientras conducía, por fin, en dirección a la casa de la pelirosa, su nerviosismo no había disminuido.

-"¿Sera bueno que la agarre de la mano? Y si bailamos ¿será malo que piense que cojea?"- se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras detenía el coche frente a la casa de su amada.

Camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

_¿Te gusta mi estúpido peinado?  
¿Creerías que no se que ponerme?  
Solo me asusta lo que puedas pensar  
Me pones nervioso y realmente no puedo comer_

Mientras estaba ahí se preguntaba si había hecho la elección adecuada de vestimenta (unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa negra con una calavera parecida a la careta de shinigami sama y una sudadera café con el mismo dibujo) y si no había exagerado con su peinado, básicamente lo había dividido en dos con una raya en medio tan recta que no parecía natural.

Empezó a temblar, ¿si Chrona se reía o se enojaba? Le asustaba pensar en lo que diría cuando lo viera. Sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, por suerte los nervios lo habían dejado sin comer.

La puerta se abrió.

**Vamos  
**_No esperes  
Casi llega la noche  
Honesto, tienes que ser  
Esta noche es para siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre_

-"Ante todo ser tu y decir la verdad"- se recordó respirando hondo- "Está noche marcara las demás… aquí vamos"- se animó como pudo.

Esto lo pensó solo en los dos segundos que tardó Chrona en abrir la puerta y saludarlo. Estaba hermosa: unos pantalones acampanados de color negro, una blusa de manga larga de color morado, unas bonitas botas de gamuza, y para terminar la escena de perfección su cabello cortado totalmente simétrico.

-T-Te ves p-preciosa…-dijo mirándola embelesado y casi sin aliento.

_Cuando sonríes, me derrito  
No soy digno de un minuto de tu tiempo  
_

-G-Gracias, Maka-chan me ayudo- respondió la oji azul sonrojándose pero con una tímida sonrisa.

Kid básicamente se estaba derritiendo ahí mismo, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, lo que en definitiva lo enamoró: su sonrisa, su cálida y simétrica sonrisa, no habían nada en el mundo que se pudiera comparar. Seguía sin entender como un ángel como ella se había figado en él, no se sentía merecedor ni de que lo mirara y mucho menos que le dedicara un solo minuto de su tiempo.

Una voz proveniente del segundo piso de la casa lo sacó de sus hermosas elucubraciones:

-Más vale que la cuides y no le hagas nada- rezongo Ragnarok asomándose por la ventana y mirándolo feo

-Nni-san, d-déjalo en paz- lo regaño Chrona y el oji violeta regreso al interior de la casa- ¿n-nos v-vamos?- pregunto

-Si, claro- respondió el pelinegro y casi sin darse cuenta la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacía el coche.

Le abrió la puerta como todo un buen caballero y todo el trayecto se la pasaron platicando amenamente sin que la pelirosa hiciera ningún comentario insidioso contra su cabello o su atuendo, es más hasta le dijo que se veía muy guapo.

_Realmente lamento que no fuéramos sólo tu y yo  
Estoy celoso de todos en este cuarto  
Por favor no me veas con esos ojos  
Por favor no digas que eres capaz de mentir_

Cuando llegaron al club donde pensaban pasar el rato, Kid maldijo mentalmente a todos en el local abarrotado; siempre estaba más tranquilo ¿Por qué demonios se les ocurría venir en esa noche tan importante para él?

Miró a su novia que parecía un poco intimidada por tanta gente.

-Perdóname Chrona- se disculpó al verla en ese estado- no debí traerte aquí, si quieres podemos irnos

-¡No!- contesto Chrona dejándolo sorprendido por su reacción- y-yo s-sabré como l-lidiar c-con estar a-aquí- dijo con un tono nada convincente

El joven Death se deprimió un poco, no le gustaba que lo mirara con esos ojos llenos de tristeza ni que le mintiera. En definitiva aquella cita se estaba hundiendo peor que el Titanic.

_Temo el pensar en nuestro primero beso  
Un objetivo que probablemente voy a fallar_

Pero pasado un rato, después de unos cuantos bailes, aquello no parecía tan malo y Chrona sonreía. Incluso encontró un balcón desocupado con una bonita vista de la tétrica luna y apartado del resto de la gente que llenaba el local.

-A-Aquí e-es lindo- murmuró la oji azul mirando la vista de la ciudad

Kid solo la miraba hipnotizado, se le veía tan adorable así, sus ojos llenos del brillo de la luna que se reflejaba en ellos, la brisa meciendo su cabello; de repente su vista se fijo en sus simétricos labios y enseguida se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

Le pasaba cada vez que se preguntaba por su primer besó, "Seguro que lo arruino" se decía cada vez, deprimiéndose más que cuando le daban sus ataques de asimetría.

_Vamos  
No esperes  
Casi llega la noche  
Honesto, tienes que ser  
Esta noche es para siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre_

Se acercó a la pequeña bruja y le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos con cuidado.

-Perdón- dijo- sé que no ha sido la mejor cita del mundo, yo quería que fuera perfecta pero…- se lamento, se sentía estúpido y las ganas de llorar lo atormentaban.

-P-Pero Kid, m-me divertí m-mucho- le rebatió Chrona- m-me basta c-con estar a t-tu l-lado- dijo sonrojándose pero mirándolo a los ojos

-¿En serio? P-pero nada salió como yo quería- dijo el sin creérselo- esta cita está muy lejos de ser lo que quería, quería que solo fuéramos tu y yo, yo…

-E-Eso es l-lo que m-me gusta de t-ti- lo interrumpió Chrona mirándolo con ternura- q-que siempre t-te p-preocupas por m-mi.

Kid se había quedado sin palabras, aquello no se lo esperaba. Chrona se acercó un poco más a él.

****_Vamos  
No esperes  
Casi llega la noche  
Honesto, tienes que ser  
Esta noche es para siempre_

-Por eso Te amo Kid- le dijo Chrona con su cara muy cerca de la del pelinegro.

-Yo también Te amo- contesto el oji ámbar sonriendo

Y sin más, sin planearlo ni pensarlo, borraron la distancia que los separaba y unieron sus labios en un dulce y casto besó.

_Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre  
Siempre y por siempre  
Va a durar por siempre_

Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, la brisa era deliciosa, la música de dentro del club iba hacía ellos suavemente y la noche no podía ser más perfecta.

Porque sin importar que el sol se alzara, esa noche no iba terminar, así como su amor nunca iba a terminar… porque aquella noche era para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ahiiiii esta! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Siempre he pensado que cuando yo tenga mi primera cita me pondré igual que Kid, ¿y ustedes?

Bueno con eso me despido ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
